Christmas Party - A Racing Fic AU
by a-slightcatchoflightning
Summary: AU where Max wasn't killed by the steel bar. A Christmas Party takes a turn for the worst… TW:/ Rape, bruises, blood, character death mention, insanity, mental health facility, heights, phobia mention (please tell me if I've missed any). Please review bc you love me and it's Christmas :D


Lofty held a glass of champagne and rubbed his finger around the inside of his new shirt; God only knew why he'd agreed to wear a tuxedo to the party. Well, technically he did know – it was because it had been Dylan's idea and Lofty would do anything for his boyfriend. He sighed again and span on his heel, scanning the crowds for his best friend, Max. God, it was difficult to pick anyone out amidst the sea of expensive suits and dresses. He sighed and looked over to where his manager was deep in discussion with another man, and wondered where on earth he got half his awful ideas from.

"A'ight mate?" Jez called out, gently clapping Lofty on the back from behind, yet still fiercely enough to jerk his drink forward a little. Lofty span on his heel to face him.

"Yeah, I'm good...you?" he asked absentmindedly, still focused on the masses of other drivers swarming and jostling in groups. Where on earth was Max?

"Yeah mate, this is really something ain't it?" Came the reply, as Jez gestured around the ballroom to the other racers; head office had arranged a formal party for the various racing teams for christmas, and while it was very grand, Lofty wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Hey, I don't suppose you've seen Max have you?" he asked.

"Can't say I have...maybe check the upstairs lobby?"

"Yeah I will, thanks" Lofty flashed Jez a quick grin, before placing his glass gently atop the piano and wandering off upstairs to find his friend.

* * *

Lofty whistled a little tune to himself as he ran up the last few stairs, a couple at a time, before stopping in the hexagonal upper lobby. The male bathroom was to his left, and he slipped inside quietly, wondering if he'd just missed him at the party.

Sure enough, as he scanned the bathroom, he found it to be empty, knocking on each cubicle and opening it. There was no one here, they were all at the party downstairs. Sighing and adjusting his collar again, Lofty span on his heel and left, making his way to the top of the stairs and letting the door slam behind him.

Until he heard a soft whispering sound.

He would have ignored it normally, had he not an ounce of worry for his friend, but this time, he couldn't. Not daring to breathe, he crept closer to wherever the sound had been coming from, but heard nothing. Lofty fumbled for a lightswitch, only then realising how dark it had been in the corridor he'd come down. In failure to find it, he pulled his phone reluctantly from his pocket, flipping the torch on and scanning the area in front of him.

There was blood on the floor.

"Max?" Lofty's voice came as a strangled whisper and he felt nauseous as the whispering grew. Holding his breath, he came to a halt outside Max's door, only to hear the whispering increase in volume.

"-Piece of shit!" The voice came out as a low grumble and Lofty pushed his ear against the door, praying not to lean too far, "I'm going to go down for the speeches and you're going to stay fucking quiet!"

"Y-yes sorry" A whimper followed, and Lofty stepped away from the door and backwards into the toilets to hide in a cubicle, waiting for the possessor of the first voice to pass, with baited breath.

A minute later, Lofty dared emerge from the bathroom and creep back along the corridor to where he crouched outside the door. Number 16. He'd remember that.

* * *

Downstairs, the noise level peaked as Jacob took the stage, the trophies visible off to one side. Leaning into the microphone held casually in his hand, the rest of the racers went silent.

Dylan grumbled under his breath, sweeping his gaze around the room for Lofty. _Nope. Must have gone to get another drink: it was strange though, Lofty wasn't keen on alcohol…_

Lofty could have kicked himself for not noticing Max's absence earlier - now he rattled the door handle to room 16. It should have been so _obvious_ whoever it was would lock the door behind them, especially if trying to keep someone inside.

"Max?" Lofty called through the keyhole, not expecting much of a reply, but the panicked breaths that had come before.

"L-Loft?" Came a soft reply, closer than Lofty had imagined, "P-please get me out of here…" Lofty's heart shattered at the sounds of the broken, gulping sobs that followed.

"Argh!" he half-shouted, brushing his curls away from his forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time, "This lock isn't moving!" No sound came from the other side of the door, so Lofty pulled his phone from inside his tux again and stared for a moment at his background.

Dylan stood with his arm wrapped around Lofty's shoulders, other arm outstretched taking the selfie. Max had photobombed from behind, making a stupid face and sticking his fingers up from behind the pair. They hadn't noticed until they looked at the photo. It was from their second race as partners. Lofty had won. Dylan, apparently, had let him.

He sighed and swiped at the contact button, tapping Dylan's name and drumming his fingers against the door as he waited.

*Buzz*

"L-Lofty? I'm scared..." Came a soft childlike whimper from the other side of the door. Lofty's heart broke at how unlike the photo Max was.

*Ring ring*

"I know you are Maxie" He replied softly, "We'll have you out in a-"

" _ **Hello? Ben, where on earth are you?"**_

" **Dylan. Lobby, upstairs, now!"**

" _ **I know it's a Friday night, but we're halfway through the end of year party…"**_

" **I don't have time for your lame jokes, I need help!"**

" _ **Okay, on my way."**_

The line went dead and Lofty leant back against the door, silently begging Dylan to hurry up.

* * *

"Maxie, it's going to be alright…" Lofty promised, leaning against the door as if he'd be closer to Max that way. Dylan needed to hurry up, Lofty thought again. "Dylan's coming, he'll get you out and we'll get the hell away from here, okay?" Lofty asked.

"I-" Max choked on a sob, "S-Seb… he s-scares me…"

"He scares me too, Maxie. He tried to kill you."

"H-he did more than that..."

"What're you saying, Maxie…?" Lofty fell silent as Dylan ran up the last few stairs, his breath heavy and hair wild, wielding several room keys. "Dylan's here, Max, he's gonna get you out…"

"D-don't hate me, Loft, please…" Max whimpered. Lofty blinked as Dylan tried, and failed, to fit a key in the lock.

"Why would I hate you, Max?" Lofty asked. "We're best friends, always have been."

"N-not after this…" Max choked. Lofty glanced up at Dylan, who was frantically trying to fit random keys in the lock.

"Maxie, please try to breathe for me… just a little while longer, okay?" Lofty soothed, going through the pile of keys at Dylan's feet. "Number 16." He hissed, slamming his palm against the carpeted floor when he failed to find one.

"I wish Seb h-had killed me, Lofty..." Max sobbed. Dylan froze, looking down at Lofty, who looked just as heart broken as he felt. "Th-then I wouldn't have to feel this...i-it hurts"

"This is getting us nowhere. Max, get away from the door." Dylan growled, tossing the keys to the floor and standing back.

"Maxie, mate, move away from the door." Lofty voice was thick with emotion as he struggled to hold back tears.

"I have..." Max told them, his voice more distant than before. Dylan threw himself against the door, failing and stepping back before throwing himself again. Again, the door didn't budge. He stepped back again, launching himself at the door once more; crying out as his shoulder slammed against the wooden door. Lofty winced at the grating sound of metal buckling under Dylan's weight and ran into the room as the door swung open, smacking the wall behind. Dylan followed, his hand clutching his shoulder.

Max cowered in the far corner of the room, his hair ruffled and a bruise blossoming under his left eye.

"Maxie…" Lofty wasted no time falling to his knees beside his friend and reaching out for him, only to pull back when Max winced.

"P-please…"

"Max, you're safe…" Dylan whispered, his voice unlike his usual gruff self.

"I-I can't…" He sniffed, his throat thick with tears as Lofty shuffled up to him sideways, allowing Max to lean against him. Max found himself curling up against Lofty, his hand gripping at Lofty's tux as he tried to find some sort of anchor to keep him tied to the real world and not in his head. Lofty slowly brought his arms up around Max, pulling him closer and resting his chin atop Max's head. Max whimpered, curling up more as if to make himself smaller.

"Dylan, get the door." Lofty commanded, unlike his usual self, but noticing how afraid Max was of being locked in again. Dylan turned and took the handle in his spare hand, flicking it upwards and bending the metal to the point of which it could no longer close.

A single tear escaped Max's eye, followed by another, and in moments, they flooded his face as he stared up at the hotel ceiling, trying desperately to wipe them with a free hand. Lofty tightened his hold on Max, letting him know he was there as he gently rocked him, trying to sooth Max's crying. Max broke down against Ben, not caring about anything else.

Dylan felt less than helpful as he stood by the door, staring at the two of them. All he wanted was to scoop them both up in his arms and keep them safe, but he knew that wasn't an option. Not now anyway…

"Ben, someone's coming…" Dylan whispered, glancing out the door. "They're headed here."

"N-no…" Max whimpered, pulling Lofty closer and clinging to him.

"Shh, it's okay…" Lofty soothed.

With no further warning, Lofty clutched Max to his chest and stood, pulling him into the en suite, pulling his mobile out his pocket for the third time that evening… But it wasn't there.

Suddenly, the bathroom door locked behind them.

"Dylan?!" Lofty cried, letting go of Max and pounding on the door nervously.

" _You'll be safe in there."_ Came Dylan's reply.

"No, no, Dylan, you get in here too." Lofty pleaded.

" _I have to call the police and hold him off. You'll be safe."_

"But what about you?" Lofty asked.

" _I'll be fine."_

"You'd better not be fucking lying to me Dylan…" Lofty whispered. "Maxie, can you open the bathroom window?" He asked, sensing Max's fear at being locked in after whatever had happened in the room before. Max nodded and opened the window.

* * *

Dylan noticed Lofty's phone on the ground after he had locked Ben and Max in the bathroom. He winced as a pain shot through his shoulder as he reached down to pick it up, quickly dialling 999 and holding the phone up to his ear. He quickly spewed the address of Jacob's mansion but before he could tell them what had happened, he was forced to the ground.

 _So much for holding him off…_ Dylan thought.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Dylan looked up to see Sebastian standing over him. "Where the fuck is Max?"

"Safe." Dylan spat. Seb growled, roughly kicking Dylan in the stomach while he was down and stepping over him to get to the bathroom. Dylan knew the police wouldn't get there in time. He knew he had to call someone closer, someone who was practically security.

 _Does it have to be Jacob?_ Dylan thought to himself before reaching for the phone and dialling Jacob's number.

* * *

Lofty brushed a hand through Max's hair as he cradled him close in the bathtub, the curtain pulled around them to keep an extra barrier between them and whoever was coming. Max shivered, though Lofty's tux jacket was draped over him like a blanket.

"What happened…?" Lofty whispered, looking down at Max. Max shook his head.

"Nothing…" He muttered, his hand gripping Lofty's shirt slightly.

"I know you're scared of hurting me, but it hurts me more to see you suffer..." Lofty offered, squeezing his best friend's shoulders. Max's tears had run dry now, and he pulled his knees up to his chest, his breaths coming softly, but still shaking. "I've got you..." Lofty reassured him.

"Okay." He whispered, his knuckles pressed white against one another. "I-I was in my r-room getting ready t-to go down to the party. I was taking a p-piss." Max paused and laughed emptily, "Seb j-just came in an' locked the door b-behind him. I-I didn't hear him come in, or I would- I would have called you".

Max coughed and Lofty realised just how much he sounded like a child coughing after a tantrum. But this was far more than just a tantrum…

"He was w-waiting for me when I c-came out the bathroom, said he didn't feel well. I-I told him to get out, b-but he kept saying i made him feel like… like he couldn't control himself..." Max swallowed nervously as Lofty held him closer. "H-he pushed me down to the bed a-and just… H-he did things to me, Lofty…" Max choked. "I-I'd probably have enjoyed it if was anyone else but it was _him_ …"

"No, no, Max, don't you dare think that…" Lofty whispered, pressing his hands onto Max's shoulders and pulling him forwards into an embrace, feeling how cold Max really was. "You didn't want it, end of. You wouldn't have enjoyed it any other way unless you consented, maybe not even then."

"H-he made me feel small…" Max sniffed. "L-like I'm just here to be his… I-I can't say it, Ben…"

"Don't say it, then." Lofty whispered. "You're not his, you don't belong to anyone and you're not here to 'serve' anyone."

"W-why did he d-do it if I d-didn't deserve it?" Tears dripped silently onto Lofty's shirt.

"Shit happens to good people, Max…" Lofty told him. "Did Dylan deserve to be beaten by his Father?"

"No…" Max muttered.

"Exactly… He didn't deserve it, it just happened because he knew a fucktard."

"I-is Seb a fucktard?" Max laughed slightly.

"The biggest fucktard ever, Maxie." Lofty smiled, pulling his friend closer, more securely. "I hope Dylan's alright..."

* * *

Jacob frowned as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned even more when he saw Lofty's number on the caller ID.

" **Loft?" Jacob answered.**

" _ **Guess again." Dylan replied.**_

" **Dylan, what the hell, man? I'm supposed to be watching Seb make a speech."**

" _ **Yeah, well Seb's in room 16 trying to kill Lofty and Max."**_

" **You what?" Jacob asked. "You need back up?"**

" _ **Please."**_

" **I'm on my way, hang tight." Jacob replied before hanging up and raced out the room.**

* * *

Holby City Police Department was fairly devoid on a Saturday night, what with all the drunks to pick up from the pubs for the night - that's why there were very few staff around, some just milling, drinking coffee.

" **Holby City Police Department, Officer Chao speaking."**

" _ **We've had a call, and we need three officers and back-up sending out, there's a man trying to kill three racers, as well as a report of abuse… possibly rape."**_

" **On it, thank you." Officer Chao hung up and the pagers of two other officers and her own began to flash.**

* * *

"Maxie?" Seb called, drawing a lighter from his pocket and clicking the switch threateningly, as he paced around the room. The sound of a sniff came from the far door, and Seb knew they were in there. "Come out, come out wherever you are…"

The sickening sound of Seb's taunts echoed through the door and Max clamped his hands over his ears, his breaths coming in gasps, Lofty trying desperately to help him breathe slower - they stayed in the same panicked form, until a wisp of smoke caught Lofty's attention…

"Max" he hissed, gently pulling Max's hands from his ears, "Max put the plug in!". Confused, Max did so and gasped once more as Lofty turned the tap on, trying to scramble out the bath.

"D-don't hurt me p-please" He begged, climbing away from Lofty with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not, just - look we need to get all the plugs in and the taps on!" Lofty half-screamed with urgency, his voice cracking as he gestured towards the rising smoke, "There's a fire!"

Understanding, Max ran to the other side of the bathroom on shaky legs, turning on the various taps, and finally climbing back into the freezing water with Lofty.

"Here, I-I've got you" Lofty stuttered, pulling Max close to him, careful not to let either of their heads dip below the deep water.

"Th-this is f-fucking f-freezing" Max gasped, spluttering as his breaths came faster, "I-is this how y-you usually b-bathe?"

"I try not to m-make a habit of it...I don't want t-to burn you"

"S-sorry", Max put his hands up and ran them urgently through his hair, "I th-think I'm goin' t-" His speech was cut short as he slumped back against Lofty, the water beginning to spill over the edges of the bath, counteracting the smoke along with the cool air coming in through the open window.

"Fuck Max" Lofty whispered, his arms tense in supporting his collapsed friend, "What have we gotten ourselves into?". His foot knocked the hot tap and a blissful warmth crept over the far end of the his friend's pulse, Lofty pulled Max's collar open, revealing a hand-size bruise. Strangulation. "Fuck Max, I'm so sorry…"

A thump came from outside the bathroom, followed by a muffled roaring scream - the tone of voice was Dylan's, and Lofty winced, desperately forcing himself not to cry out to see if Dylan was okay, and instead lowering Max's neck into the water slightly in attempt to help the bruising go down.

As all went quiet outside the bathroom, Lofty prayed the police had been called.

* * *

Jacob reached the top of the stairs, and noticed he could smell smoke, just as he saw Dylan being thrown onto his back from room 16.

"If I can't fuck him, I might as well have a go with you!" Seb hissed, spitting into Dylan's face. With that, Jacob hurtled forward, throwing Seb onto the floor, and kicking his head as he came to a halt.

"Stay the fuck off him!" He roared, pinning Seb's arms backwards above his head. "Police are on their way and you'd better pray!"

Seb roared trying to heave upwards against the mass atop him, and Jacob rolled over with him three times, legs flailing, yet arms held firmly in place. Getting out of the way of the door and subsequently, the growing flames.

Dylan shot up, rubbing the back of his head and ran to the open doorway. The flames were ricocheting all the way to the ceiling, the wallpaper drying and cracking and the curtains resembled flaming torches. There were alarms blaring and it was only now he became awakened to the sounds of screaming downstairs where the rest of the racers and directors ran out. Still, over the sheer volume, he couldn't hear any sirens.

"Ben!" Dylan roared, silently begging that they be okay, since he could no longer see through the thick flames and smoke that broke out of the room, "BEN!" All he wanted was to see and hold his two friends once more. Maybe more than that…

* * *

Lofty was still holding Max when he came to, oth of them upright in the warm waves that splashed over the edge of the bath and ran around the floor, and under the crack in the door. He had torn the curtains from the large open window and soaked them in the water, before pressing one by the door to prevent any possible smoke inhalation, and held the other to Max's bruised body. He had no idea how Max looked beneath, but further injuries were evident through his now-transparent shirt.

"Maxie?" he asked when Max moved slightly"

"Loft… I'm so…"

"Don't you dare apologise. We're going to be okay and it's not your fault."

"Th-the door… It's on fire"

A surge of adrenaline and panic flew through Lofty's body and he shot up. Max was right, the bottom of the door began to burn slightly as the water evaporated around it with the heat. There was only one way out.

* * *

"Officer Chao, Officer Freeman and Officer Garcier" The three first-response officers introduced themselves as they arrived at the scene upstairs, having followed the smell of the smoke and the sound of angry shouts. David had tried to push his way through the crowds of press who had been quick to arrive, and through his fellow racers, but the officers had held him back as they called for fire-team backup.

"He's there" Dylan pointed unnecessarily towards the struggling man pinned down by Jacob, tears of fury pouring down his face as he strained against Jacob's mass.

"I'm innocent!" Seb shouted, trying desperately to work his arms free. Officer Freeman came forward and put him in handcuffs as backup arrived, only to haul Seb away and down the stairs, through the press.

* * *

Max stepped out of the bath, his clothes weighing him down, and shivered violently against the cold air coming in through the window, followed by Lofty.

"That's our only hope, isn't it?" he asked quietly. They both stared down at the crowds milling outside the building, through the window.

Lofty could feel the heat rising on his back where the flames struggled against the door. The paint was burning. "I think we're going to have to climb out…" he whispered, his words catching and clawing at his throat as he tried to hide the cold sweat forming on his forehead, "Climb out… onto the… balcony…" He grabbed at the towel rack to steady himself against the dizzy pressure forming in the back of his head: tried to hide his fear.

"You're scared of heights." Max stated bluntly, wiping at his eyes, "I won't let you fall…"

Lofty breathed out and dropped his shoulders, a technique Dylan had taught him. "Hold me?" he whispered, barely audible past his own racing pulse. Max grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"I've got you." Lofty lowered himself out the window and dropped onto the balcony, his arm stretched upwards to the window a few feet above. The wind whipped around him and stung his skin through his damp shirt, and he stepped aside as Max's feet came into view, releasing his hand so he too could drop down safely.

As soon as he did though, the dizzying height of the third floor overcame him and he fell to his hands and knees, shaking and dry retching. In moments, Max was crouched beside him rubbing his back, and holding his hand again.

"Don't look down, Lofty, look up at me…" he whispered frantically, desperately.

Lofty flicked his eyes up towards Max and felt his spine relax as Max pulled him to his chest and shuffled backwards so he was leaning against the wall behind him. The flames flickered, an orange glow cast through the raised glass and into the cold night air. Neither of them shivered as their wet clothes pressed into one another; Lofty could feel Max's heat spread across his back as they both stared up at the stars in silence.

"I think I love you" Max muttered.

"I think I love you too…"

"What about Dylan? You're engaged… Maybe this is just a spur of the moment thing?"

"I- Dylan feels the same…"

"You're not suggesting?"

"It's up to you…" Lofty drew a little black box out of his inside pocket, opening it and being careful not to look down as he turned slightly. "Would you?"

Max was silent, bringing his gaze down into Lofty's open, comforting eyes. He nodded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Y-you don't know how many times I-I've imagined this…"

"Dylan and I have been planning it for ages… He said I could do the honours"

"I really love you" Max replied, choking up as he grabbed Lofty in a tight hug, their lips brushing softly.

"I love you too" Lofty replied gently, slipping the ring onto Max's shaking hand, "And so does Dylan…"

* * *

Dylan stood below the balcony of room 16, three floors down. A light snow had fallen, and he shivered unconsciously. His head was filled with deafening guilt, shrouding the pain of the blood still running out his nose and smattered across his face. Jeff, the paramedic, was cleaning up Dylan's face, but the man's eyes were trained directly to where he could see two huddled figures amidst the dying smoke. The firefighters were propping a ladder up against the balcony now, but Dylan knew there was no way they'd ever get Lofty down it: he was petrified of heights after the one incident Lofty had told him about.

Lofty had been a teenager, and his uncle shoved him out onto the balcony of a tower block, pressing him against the metal grate and threatening to push him. Dylan shivered once more, and the other paramedic, Dixie, passed him a tinfoil blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders.

"They'll be alright" She told him confidently

"Hm."

"No honestly, I know my Loft"

"Sorry?"

"I grew up with him, went to the same school. Tough as old boots, Lofty"

"Oh...Thank You" Dylan whispered, unable to tear his gaze from the balcony.

His attention was broken as Seb was dragged past by two police officers, struggling against the strength of their grip.

"I hate you... " he whispered, grimacing and turning back to where Lofty was visibly being carried down the ladder. His breath caught in his chest and he was pulling away from Jeff, foil blanket slipping from his shoulders. He shoved through the crowds, as though wading through the shore. He couldn't move quickly enough, and tears dropped silently down his face - Lofty was limp across the fireman's shoulders, though Max followed independently.

"Oh God-" Dylan's voice broke, and he fell to his knees as tears blurred his vision. He couldn't breathe.

* * *

Sebastian Grayling lives in Prison Cell 261, Floor 3 of Holby Correction Centre. This has been his address for the past three years, and will remain his address for the next four. After that, it is unsure, but he has been deemed unsafe towards the public. Previously, he spent time in a mental health facility north-east of Holby City for two years prior to the incident described in the previous recount.

Everyone remembers the night Jacob's mansion went up in flames. Everyone remembers the night Seb was taken away by flashing lights. Everyone remembers Dylan's heroic act to save his boyfriends. Fiances. Husbands.

Dylan remembers. He can't forget.

And Max. He will never forget the night Lofty died for him. The night Lofty stood in front of the stuck window to let Max take the ladder first. The night the flames blew through the window and the night Lofty stood before Max to protect him.

Christmas will forever hold the memory of Lofty's selflessness. Life through Death.


End file.
